Video Games! (Hetalia X Reader)
by Belladonna Cromwell
Summary: You get to play video games with the hetalia countries! (Requests open)
1. Mario Kart (Italy Bros)

The wind blew over you as you walked along the sidewalk. her (h/c) hair slightly ruffled in the cold breeze, making you walk a bit faster.

You were so excited! You were on your way to the house shared by your two friends, Feliciano and Romano or Feli and Lovi as you liked to call them. You three had planned an afternoon of movies and videogames before you had to get back to the prison called school.

Finally reaching their house, you knocked on the door. Of course, it was Feli who answered.

"Ciao, bella~ I'm so-a glad you're-a here! Now we can-a play video games!" he cheered, ushering you inside.

"Where's Romano?" you asked, looking around the room.

" He's cooking-a pizza! I wanted pasta, but he-a wouldn't let-a me make it!" Feli cried, looking down.

As the pizza finished and you all ate, you talked lightly about school, such as why people were being jerks or why they were spreading rumors.

After you ate, you set up a Wii. You were going to play Mario Kart.

Feli handed you a (f/c) controllor, Romano a black controller, and got a white one for himself. You all sat together and began the match.

...

You and Feli were laughing so hard, you couldn't breathe. You had gone through so many rounds with you guys coming in first, second, or third place, and Romano coming in last. They were laughing because Romano decided to go off onto a rant about why he was losing.

"I bet its the remote! These-a stupid, little remotes, don't want-a me to win! Somebody could have-a put a device in there or messed with the wiring!" he ranted, pacing back and forth.

Then he turned to Feliciano "You did something to it didn't you? What did you do to my-a remote!?" he asked, giving a death glare to his younger brother.

"I-a didn't do anything, big brother, I swear!" Feliciano replied, cowering behind the couch. You ended up giving Romano a hug until he calmed down.

That weekend was fun for everyone, but alas, you all had to get back to the prison called high school. At least, until next weekend.


	2. Mortal Kombat (America)

A/N: Requested by Sami~

The wind blew over you as you walked along the sidewalk. You (h/c) hair slightly ruffled in the cold breeze, making you walk a bit faster.

You were so excited! You were on your way to your friend Alfred's house. You two had a fun weekend of video games and movies planned until you had to return to that dreaded prison called school. He was your best friend, but also your secret crush..

Knocking on the door, you smiled as Alfred opened the door.

"Hey (f/n)! Come on in!" he shouted, as enthusiastic as ever.

You followed him in and saw that he already had Mortal Kombat on the big screen tv that he owned, ready to play.

"Come on, dudette! Let's play!" he cried, handing you a (f/c) controller. You both chose your favorite characters and began to play.

...

Later, you two had played a fair amount of rounds and were trying to decide who the champion was.

"I'm the champion, dudette! I'm the HERO~ Hero's always win!" he proclaimed.

However, you disagreed with his statement and began to argue.

"Whatever, Al! I kicked your butt in that game and you know it!" you shot back.

After a while of arguing you were surprised as you found yourself on the floor, Alfred beginning to tickle you. You laughed and begged him to stop but he was relentless.

"Alright, I'll stop! Only because I'm a hero and heroes are supposed to rescue the damsels in distress!" he said, smiling and helping you up.

"Alright Al, I guess you are a hero." you laughed, a blush crossing your face as you realized he was holding your hand.

"Um...(f/n)? Can I tell you something?" he asked, a small blush crossing his face as well.

"Yeah..." you mumbled.

"Um..W-Well..I.." he stuttered, then he finally gave a sound of frusteration which caused you to look up. That's when you felt him kissing you. It seemed like it lasted forever, but also not long enough.

"I love you (f/n)..." he mumbled, pulling you into a hug.

"I love you too, Alfred.." you said back, smiling and silently screaming in your head.

"I'm SO glad! Now lets play some more VIDEO GAMES!" he shouted, taking your hand and pulling you to sit in his lap.

It made you think that this weekend would be the best one in a long time.


	3. Resident Evil (Prussia)

You laughed happily as your character defeated Gilbert's on the screen. A look of disbelief and awe was on his face as the knockout symbol appeared, your character striking a winning pose.

"Zis game is so unawesome!" he complained. You smiled, turning to look at him.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser, Gil!" you said and he bolted up, looking through his many piles of games.

"I've got it! How about we play this?" he asked holding up Resident Evil.

"Resident Evil? Now you're talking!" you said, grabbing him a wii remote gun and handing him one as well.

As the movie played, you glanced over at Gilbert. Sure, he was cocky as anyone you'd ever met and he was stubborn and self obsessed but you still...kinda liked him. He was always there for you, unlike some of your other "friends." 

You both started shooting at the zombies that were staggering towards you on the screen, you grit your teeth as one latched onto you, you had no choice but to ask Gilbert for help. 

"Gil! Kinda need help! Being mauled by a dangerous zombie!" you said and he laughed as he shot the zombies near you on the screen. You sighed in relief and soon the level was completed, both of you gaining an A rank.

"Kesekesekese, vhat an easy level! Zese zombies cannot handle my awesomeness!" he cheered and you rolled your eyes, mentally facepalming. He could be such a dork sometimes...

You were startled out of your thoughts as you realized Gilbert was alarmingly close. 

"So, fraulein, do I get a reward for saving you from zhose fearsome zombies?" he asked and you blushed slightly. Backing up a bit you wondered if you could reach the stairs, you weren't that bad at running.

Before you had any time to act on your plan of escape, an arm wrapped around your waist. Gilbert pulled you close to him and smirked.

"Kesekesekese, you can't get away from me zhat easily!" 

You rolled your eyes once more and kissed him, his eyes slightly widening in surprise. Eventually he kissed you back.

"Zhat was an awesome kiss!" he laughed and you sighed.

"Way to ruin the moment Gil..." you mumbled, setting your head on his chest.


	4. Cooking Mama (England)

~Timeskip brought to you by Gilbird.~

"Arthur! You have to put sugar in the cake! That's salt!" you warned. You started to think that you were wrong about Arthur being really good at this game...

"What? That is the sugar!" he argued and you resisted the urge to smack your head on the coffee table.

"Arthur! It's highlighting the items for you to put in!" you said, pointing to the item, but he still refused to listen.

After a while of arguing and him tapping furiously at the screen, the DS screen turned black with a small 'pft' noise. You thought that maybe it had died so you plugged it in but it didn't even light up. You turned around to look at Arthur.

"Arthur..." you said menacingly.

"Y-Yes? Did I win?" he asked

You grit your teeth and tried to tell him this calmly.

"YOU BROKE MY DS!" you shouted and he looked surprised, smiling sheepishly.

"So..I suppose..I didn't win..." he said and you smacked your head on the table.

"I give up!" you said, sighing.


	5. Papa's Pancakeria (Canada)

You had been sitting at home when you noticed a new game on the internet. It was called Papa's Pancakeria, a game where you made custom order pancakes to serve to the customers! After playing for a while, you began to think of another person that was great at making pancakes, your friend Matthew. You swore his pancakes were heaven on earth! Looking back at the game, you decided to show it to Matthew and see what he thought of it.

You put on your coat and walked out your door, making sure to lock it. With that, you walked until you reached Matthew's house. You knocked on the door and it was only a minute before he answered.

"O-Oh! Hello, (Y/N)! C-Come in." he said, stepping aside so you could come into the house. You hung your jacket up and turned to him.

"I wanted to show you this game I found! It's called Papa's Pancakeria, and I know how much you love pancakes!" you said, smiling.

He smiled softly and nodded, walking into the living room with you.

"O-Ok, is it on the computer?" he asked and you nodded. He handed you his computer and you typed in the website where all of the games were hosted. Clicking on the pancake version you turned to Matthew.

"I'll play it first so you know what to do!" you said, clicking start. Matthew nodded and began to watch as you played the simulation game. You finished the tutorial with a very high score and then turned to Matt.

"Understand what to do?" you asked and he nodded, taking a seat in the chair once you moved.

He started the level with a confident look on his face, using the tools and toppings easily. Your eyes widened as he got a score higher than you on his first try.

"W-What!? How did you do that well on your first try?" you asked, still staring at the screen. Then you were filled with determination.

"I'm going to get a higher score! I'm not letting you win this!" you said, sitting back down in the computer chair.

Canada's soft smile slowly turned into a smirk, his shy nature transforming into a competitive one. No one usually saw this side of him, except you. He didn't like to lose, and this time was no exception.

"We'll see about that." he said, as he watched you play the level.

...

A countless number of rounds had passed between the two of you and you were frusterated. Matthew managed to get the higher score each time! He still had that smirk on his face and you shook your head, this called for desperate measures. Before he started the level, you sat in his lap, shocking him.

"U-Um...what are you d-doing, (Y/N)?" he asked, but you just shrugged.

"I'm just watching you play the game.." you said, your eyes on the screen. He blushed and began to play the game, taking longer because his eyes kept straying over to you. In the end, he got a score lower than he did before, but higher nonetheless.

"Ok, I can win this!" you said confidently, starting the level. You were determined to defeat Matthew's high score this time!

Matthew saw your determination and the competitive streak in him flared up again. He smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist. You faltered, feeling his breath on your ear, what was Matthew up to? As you tried to keep your focus, you jumped as you felt Matthew kiss your cheek and then your neck. He didn't know where he was getting this rush of courage from but he didn't mind it.

You were almost done with the level before Matthew placed his hand over yours on the mouse, clicking the pause button on the game.

"H-Hey!" you complained, turning around to face Matthew. He smiled and kissed you.

"Why don't we do something else?" he asked and you nodded.

He kissed you one more time, pulling you close to him.

"Je t'aime, ma feuille d'érable." he whispered softly.

__Ma feuille d'érable___-My maple leaf_

__Je t'aime___-I love you._


	6. Marco Polo(France)

It was hot. One of the hottest summer days in the history of...forever! As you looked at the thermostat it displayed a scalding temperature of 102 degrees. It felt like the furniture as well as the very fan you were using were melting under the heat's relentless touch. You sighed in annoyance as the multiple fans that you had running around your house did nothing to cool it down.

Hearing a noise, you turned to pick up your phone. Looking at the caller ID, you saw that it was America. You hit the talk button and held the phone away from you as America's obnoxiously loud voice blasted through the speaker.

"HEY DUDETTE! ARE YOU THERE!?" America yelled, and you sighed, putting the phone on speaker.

"Yes I'm here Alfred. What do you want?" you replied, lightly fanning your face.

"I WANTED TO INVITE YOU TO MY POOL PARTY IN AN HOUR!" he yelled excitedly, and you realized that a pool would be a good way to cool down in this...atrocious heat! You quickly told Alfred that you would be there and he hung up. You already had a swimsuit so you didn't need anything for the party other than a towel, which you had set with clothes in a bag by your front door.

Glancing at the clock you noticed you still had about thirty minutes left before the party started. Shrugging, you walked out the door, heading to Alfred's party.

After about twenty minutes, you finally arrived. Many countries were here already, you could see China and Japan talking as well as England arguing with America. Alfred's head turned towards you and before you knew it you were wrapped in a tight hug by America.

"I'm SO glad you could come, dudette!" he yelled and squezed you so tight you could barely breathe.

"Alfred! I can't breathe!" you wheezed out but Alfred wasn't paying attention to you. Instead, he was back to arguing with England. You couldn't get out of the American's iron grip and your lungs were seriously begging for air.

Suddenly, America was hit over the head, causing him to jerk in surprise and drop you to the ground. You breathed in air, promising that you would never think breathing of less importance. Looking up, you saw France, who had a cold glare on his face.

*"Vous êtes stupide?!" he yelled at America. You wondered why France was so worked up about it...even though America did kind of almost crush you to death.

"Whaaaat?" Alfred asked, clearly not understanding the Frenchman's words.

"You almost killed the belle fille!" France yelled, his hands moving to strangle Alfred. However, before any violence occured, you stepped in between the two countries, causing France to pause.

"Heh..guys this is a party, right? Can we not kill each other?" you said, trying to calm them down. France still looked a bit angry but nodded, pulling you away from Alfred, who frowned but walked away.

"Thank you for helping me, Francis." you said and his annoyed face turned into a smiling one.

"It was nothing, (Y/N). 'Owever, you do owe me now, oui?" he asked, chuckling as you blushed.

"N-No!" you said, stepping out of his arms and running to change into your swimsuit.

Once you changed into your (design) swimsuit, you went out to the pool. A lot of countries were already in the water. You laughed as you saw the Bad Touch Trio splashing each other, and that quickly backfired once they ganged up on you to start splashing you.

"Quit you guys! That's not fair!" you chuckled and Antonio grabbed your arm, pulling you into the pool. You shrieked in surprise as the warm water surrounded you.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY MARCO POLO!?" America asked and a majority of the countries cheered in approval.

"Alright, France is it, dudes!" America yelled, pointing at you.

"Quoi? Why me?" he asked and Alfred shrugged.

"Because!" you rolled your eyes, that was the stupidest excuse you'd ever heard.

"Fine." he said, covering his eyes. You swam away from him as the others did, going to the far depths of the pool. However, you couldn't go too far because there were a lot of people.

"Marco!" France shouted and the others shouted back polo, including you.

...

The game had progressed for a while and you were surprised to see many countries had gotten out of the pool, only a few remaining in the water. Even worse, France was advancing, his eyes closed, searching the water. He really was patient...

Trying to get away you tried to swim to the other side of the pool. That plan backfired as France felt the water rippling and darted towards you, finally grabbing you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Found you, (Y/N)." he whispered lowly.

"So you did...can you let me go now..?" you asked, a small smile creeping up on your face.

"Non."

"Why?"

With that his face turned red and he kissed you gently.

"Je t'aime, mon cher." you didn't speak a lot of french...but you knew what that meant!

"I..I like you too." you said, blushing slightly.

He kissed you again and suddenly a huge blast of water was on you. The water was freezing cold as well! Turning, you saw that you were the only ones in the pool and America had a hose.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA!" he laughed and you and France shouted at the same time.

"AMERICA!"

Translations:

_Quoi=What_

_Non=No_

_Je t'aime=I love you_

_Mon cher= my dear_


End file.
